religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Christenfundamentalisme
Christenfundamentalisme is een fundamentalistische beweging die voorkomt onder protestanten in Nederland, de Verenigde Staten, en andere landen. De term fundamentalist kan op verschillende manieren worden gebruikt. Historisch gezien en voor hen die de benaming gebruiken om zichzelf mee aan te duiden, is een fundamentalistische christen iemand die zich houdt aan de vijf "geloofsfundamenten" (zie verder) als basale minimumdefinitie van het christelijk geloof. Daarvan afgeleid is een "fundamentalistisch christen" een christen, die de Bijbel houdt voor onfeilbaar, historisch correct en beslissend voor alle controversiële kwesties waarvan men aanneemt dat de Bijbel zich er direct over uitspreekt. Een etiket De fundamentalistische beweging heeft aanhangers binnen diverse christelijke denominaties. Naarmate de beweging zich ontwikkelde, is ook de aanduiding mee ontwikkeld. Het tegenwoordige fundamentalisme is doorgaans pessimistisch over de toekomst van de wereld en legt zich toe op het afstand nemen van wat zijzelf ziet als theologische, wetenschappelijke en morele dwalingen. Fundamentalisten zien het seculiere humanisme dikwijls als een dodelijke vijand en als het werk van Satan, die de samenleving probeert weg te leiden van de ware weg. Behalve de zelf-benoemde fundamentalisten, houden ook zelf-benoemde evangelicalen, pinkstergemeenteleden, mennonieten en de belijdende beweging binnen de grotere denominaties zich aan deze vijf fundamenten. Toch blijkt hoe buigbaar dit etiket is als een van deze groepen een andere groep voor fundamentalistisch uit gaat maken. Hoewel de moderne fundamentalisische beweging binnen de gevestigde denominaties is ontstaan, heeft de fundamentalistische neiging tot afscheiding een steeds grotere groep van rand-denominaties doen ontstaan, waarbij de keuze voor een onafhankelijke weg steeds meer de "betere" geloofskeuze is gaan worden. Daarom wordt fundamentalisme geassocieerd met verdeeldheidsgezindheid en separatisme. Christen-fundamentalisme gaat ook over het volgen van een striktere morele code dan die van het gemiddelde Protestantisme, waarbij de fundamentalistische gelovige zichzelf probeert te onderscheiden van de wereld en zich wil identificeren met de gemeenschap van ware gelovigen. Daarom wordt het etiket ook geassocieerd met puriteinse gedragingen en intolerantie. Evangelicalen en fundamentalisten hebben een identieke visie op de autoriteit van de Bijbel. Zij hechten zeer aan de waarde van het individu en hebben meestal een radicaal individualistisch begrip van "sola fide" en "sola scriptura". Daarom wordt het fundamentalisme soms negatief geassocieerd met een achtergebleven kijk op de moderniteit, een negatieve kijk op de Christelijke Kerk of een minimalistische, te beperkte kijk op het christelijke geloof. Omgekeerd zetten fundamentalistische christenen hun liberale tegenstanders op eenzelfde rauwe manier weg als modernisten of liberalen. Verschillen binnen het fundamentalisme In Amerika bekritiseren fundamentalisten de evangelicalen omdat ze zich onvoldoende zouden bekommeren om de doctrinaire zuiverheid, zouden samenwerken met andere christenen en vrouwen zouden toelaten in het ambt van prediker. Billy Graham kwam uit een fundamentalistisch gezin, maar veel fundamentalisten moeten niets meer van Graham hebben omdat hij er reeds vroeg koos met andere christenen samen te werken. Graham vertegenwoordigt een beweging die voortkwam uit het fundamentalisme, maar er steeds meer van is gaan verschillen, wat fundamentalisten denigrerend aanduiden met Neo-evangelisch. In andere landen zoals Nieuw-Zeeland wordt dit onderscheid echter niet gemaakt en noemen alle groepen die zich willen houden aan een onfeilbare Bijbel zich fundamentalist. Het zelf-etiket van de fundamentalistische christen verschilt heden ten dage nogal van het algemene beeld. Terwijl men bij fundamentalisme doorgaans denkt aan politiek activisme, is de zelfbenoemde fundamentalist zelden betrokken bij de politiek. Mensen als Pat Robertson, Jerry Falwell en Tim LaHaye, alle drie politiek actief, worden juist niet geaccepteerd door de meeste fundamentalisten en worden gezien als deel van de neo-evangelicale gemeenschap. De ware fundamentalist houdt vast aan het traditionele concept van "moraliteit en zonde" en gelooft dat de autoriteit van de Schrift volkomen genoeg is als gids voor het leven. Zij zien uit naar de wederkomst van Christus en niet naar de hervorming van de wereld. Het populaire beeld van het woord fundamentalisme wordt maar al te snel van toepassing verklaard op conservatieve mormonen, Jehova's getuigen, katholieken en andere niet-protestante of niet-trinitaire groepen. Maar de echte, zelf-benoemde fundamentalist wijst deze algemene omschrijving voor zichzelf af en gebruikt de term juist om zich te kunnen onderscheiden van deze groepen. Fundamentalisme wordt ook wel gebruikt als omschrijving van een verschijnsel dat de grenzen van religies overschrijdt zoals bij het islamitische fundamentalisme. Maar zowel de fundamentalistische christen als de fundamentalistische moslim wijzen dit gebruik van de term ten sterkste af omdat ze iedere overeenkomst of ieder verband met elkaar nadrukkelijk ontkennen. Korte geschiedenis van het christelijke fundamentalisme In de Verenigde Staten was het fundamentalisme aanvankelijk een beweging van de evangelicale conservatieven aan het einde van de negentiende eeuw, die als reactie tegen het moderne christendom handhaving van een aantal vaste geloofspunten eisten. Ze zijn dus als het ware voortgekomen uit de kritiek op de meer liberale bewegingen in het christendom. De oorspronkelijke formulering van het geloof van de Amerikaanse fundamentalisten vond plaats op de Niagara Bijbelconferentie in 1878. In 1910 vatte de Algemene Vergadering van de Presbyteriaanse Kerk deze als volgt samen: * Onfeilbaarheid van de Bijbel * De maagdelijke geboorte (of goddelijkheid) van Jezus * De leer van het plaatsvervangend lijden van Jezus dankzij de genade van God en menselijk geloof * De lichamelijke opstanding van Jezus uit de dood * De echtheid van wonderen (of daarvoor in de plaats, de wederkomst van Jezus Christus) De term fundamentalist is waarschijnlijk afkomstig van twaalf anti-modernistische boekjes getiteld The Fundamentals, geschreven door conservatieve theologen tussen 1910 en 1913. Dankzij een gift van $250,000 door Lymann Stewart, het hoofd van de Union Oil Company of California, konden in de Verenigde Staten drie miljoen exemplaren van deze boekjes aan dominees worden uitgedeeld. Naarmate de beweging zich verder ontwikkelde, werd ze steeds pessimistischer vanwege haar afnemende sociale invloed. Separatisme en het onafhankelijk optreden van steeds meer van haar belangrijke leiders begonnen de beweging te karakteriseren en bepalen ook nu nog het beeld van de beweging. Christelijke fundamentalisten bepleiten dat de Bijbel gezien moet worden als het letterlijke woord van God en niet alleen als waar in haar religieuze en morele leringen, maar ook in haar wetenschappelijke en historische claims. De Bijbel moet volgens hen het liefst gelezen worden met de eenvoudigste interpretatie (waar mogelijk letterlijk). Zo schiep God de aarde letterlijk in 6 dagen en schiep God Eva uit een rib van Adam. Het paradijs heeft echt bestaan zoals het beschreven staat en Noach heeft echt bestaan, bouwde zijn ark en overleefde de Grote Vloed, enzovoort. Andere fundamentalisten houden weer vol dat de benadering letterlijk waar bedoeld de betere is. De Bijbel moet dan geïnterpreteerd worden zoals de oorspronkelijke lezers haar geïnterpreteerd zouden hebben, d.w.z. letterlijk waar de context dat aangeeft en in de verhalen van het evangelie en andere kronieken, maar figuurlijk waar de context volgens hen laat zien dat het figuurlijk bedoeld zou moeten zijn, zoals het boek Hooglied. Fundamentalistische houding tegenover wetenschap en onderzoek Bijna alle fundamentalisten geloven niet in macro-evolutie omdat die in tegenspraak is met een letterlijke interpretatie van de Bijbel. Zo werd bijvoorbeeld William Jennings Bryan een held van het fundamentalisme vanwege zijn rol in de rechtszaak tegen een onderwijzer die les gaf over evolutie (de Scopes Monkey rechtszaak van 1925). Bryan vertegenwoordigde een nieuwe opkomst van het evangelicale politieke en onderwijskundige activisme. De rechtszaak liet op dramatische wijze zien dat de status van het evangelicalisme gedaald was van het establishment naar de kelder van de Amerikaanse politiek en wetenschap. Het geloof in jonge-aardecreationisme en catastrofisme verving de vroegere evangelische vrijheid van denken over deze onderwerpen en werd als nooit te voren de lakmoesproef voor wie zich orthodox zou mogen noemen in de fundamentalistische beweging. Bij andere conservatieve evangelicalen is dit ook nog altijd zo, maar nooit zo dwingend als bij de groep die zichzelf als fundamentalistisch benoemd. Veel fundamentalisten hebben de neiging zich te verzetten zich tegen de conclusies van moderne onderzoekers die de gevestigde ideeën over de Bijbel in twijfel trekken. Zo aanvaarden zij nog altijd de traditionele toeschrijvingswijze van Bijbelse auteurs, die ervan uitgaat dat ieder apart boek in de Bijbel door steeds een en dezelfde auteur is geschreven (behalve bij b.v. Psalmen). Ze geloven ook meestal dat de suggestie dat een boek uit de Bijbel het resultaat zou kunnen zijn van een serie van redacties, in strijd is met de fundamentalistische opvatting dat de Bijbel onfeilbaar is en het resultaat van inspiratie door de Heilige Geest. Zij staan over het algemeen vijandig tegenover het literair-kritische onderzoek van de Bijbel, dat de ontwikkeling en de bronnen van het Bijbelse materiaal probeert te achterhalen. Sommige fundamentalisten daarentegen zijn bereid een alternatief auteurschap te overwegen op plaatsen waar de Bijbelse tekst zelf geen auteur noemt, maar volharden dat waar wel een auteur wordt genoemd, die tekst ook door die genoemde auteur geschreven moet zijn. Varianten binnen het christelijke fundamentalisme Waar het fundamentalisme vooral voorkomt onder protestanten, zijn er ook binnen het katholicisme groepen die als fundamentalistisch omschreven zouden kunnen worden. Ze worden echter meestal traditionele katholieken genoemd. Deze groep verwerpt sommige teksten van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie en vele aspecten van de hierop volgende veranderingsgolf. Een andere fundamentalistische stroming zijn de Jehova's getuigen. Christelijk fundamentalisme en openbare scholen in de Verenigde Staten In sommige schooldistricten in Amerika bestaat nog altijd een controverse of er op openbare scholen onderwijs gegeven moet worden in evolutie, creationisme of een combinatie van beide. Van eind 2004 tot begin 2005 hadden biologieboeken op scholen in Georgia een sticker op de kaft met de volgende tekst: Dit boek bevat materiaal over de evolutie, een wetenschappelijke theorie of verklaring voor de aard en verscheidenheid van levende wezens. Evolutie wordt aanvaard door de meerderheid van de wetenschappers, maar betwijfeld door sommige van hen. Alle wetenschappelijke theorieën moeten met een open geest benaderd worden, zorgvuldig bestudeerd en kritisch overwogen worden. Veel fundamentalisten geloven dat de openbare scholen hopeloos gecorrumpeerd zijn en in plaats van te proberen het lesprogramma te wijzigen hebben ze het openbare schoolsysteem de rug toegekeerd. Daarom zijn fundamentalisten vaak erg actief in de beweging voor het thuisonderwijs ("homeschooling") en in het ijveren voor privéscholen. Christelijk fundamentalisme en de politiek in de Verenigde Staten Een belangrijk onderdeel van de politieke discussie in de Verenigde Staten is de notie dat de politieke activiteiten van de fundamentalisten in bepaalde gevallen in strijd zijn met de scheiding van kerk en staat. De "Freedom From Religion Foundation" en vele andere groepen, geloven dat Religieus Rechts is gefundeerd op christelijk reconstructionisme, een filosofie die dicteert dat de regering een tak van de Kerk zou moeten zijn en 'Gods wil' zou moeten uitvoeren. De meeste fundamentalisten nemen echter een minimalistisch standpunt in ten aanzien van de regering en geloven dat de regering niet verbonden moet zijn met de kerken, maar ze ook niet onvriendelijk moet bejegenen. De fundamentalisten waar het hier over gaat zijn niet die van de a-politieke soort, maar een relatief nieuwe stroming, die in de Amerikaanse politiek opkwam tijdens de presidentiële "born again" campagne van Jimmy Carter, maar volwassen werd met het opkomen van de Moral Majority onder het leiderschap van de toenmalige fundamentalistische televisiedominee en advocaat Jerry Falwell. De Moral Majority werd een van de leidende groepen, die hun inspanningen bundelden met een breed spectrum van conservatieve leden uit de grotere kerken, zoals katholieken, joden, moslims, mormonen en anderen. Samen vormt deze zeer diverse groep wat tegenwoordig Religieus Rechts of Christelijk Rechts is gaan heten. Het benoemen van Religieus Rechts als een fundamentalistische beweging moet daarom als misbruik van de term fundamentalistisch beschouwd worden. Carl F.H. Henry, een evangelische onderzoeker, bekritiseerde in 1947 in een van zijn belangrijkste werken de fundamentalisten vanwege hun neiging zich terug te trekken uit de samenleving. Het boek, "Uneasy Conscience of Modern Fundamentalism", dat door hen beschimpt werd, heeft het fundamentalisme niet weten te veranderen. Veel jonge fundamentalisten zijn hun eigen huiskerken begonnen, soms met strak geregisseerde rollen voor mannen en vrouwen, thuisonderwijs, een eenvoudige levensstijl of andere kenmerken waarmee ze zich willen onderscheiden van de bredere maatschappij. Incidenteel gaat het christelijk fundamentalisme in de VS gepaard met geweld. Zo vinden onder andere aanslagen op abortusklinieken plaats. Een van de organisaties die dit doet, is de Army of God. Net als in de andere grote godsdiensten, verwerpen de meeste fundamentalisten dit geweld. Zie ook * Orthodox-protestantisme * Fundamentalisme Externe links * How Christians view non-Christian religion - Religioustolerance.org * Christian reactions to religious diversity - Religioustolerance.org * The differences between Christian Fundamentalism and Reformed Theology - Monergism.com * Biblical Resource Database * The Van Natten Family Website * Origin of the 5 Points of Fundamentalism Verbatim * PCUSA Timeline Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Fundamentalisme ar:مسيحية أصولية de:Christlicher Fundamentalismus en:Fundamentalist Christianity es:Fundamentalismo cristiano ja:キリスト教根本主義 ko:기독교 근본주의 lt:Krikščioniškas fundamentalizmas nn:Fundamentalistisk kristendom pt:Fundamentalismo cristão ru:Консерватизм в христианстве sv:Kristen fundamentalism zh:基督教基要主义